Hopeless World
by xiachky
Summary: [LEE SUNGYEOL/NAM JIHYUN] Hidupnya penuh dengan kemunafikan, warna di hidupnya hanya ada hitam, putih, dan sedikit sephia. Ia kehilangan dirinya sendiri di tengah dunianya yang tak memiliki asa. Dan, Jihyun tak sengaja masuk ke dalam dunianya yang hampa tersebut.


**Hopeless World**

_ xiachky_

Lee Sungyeol / Nam Jihyun

Hidupnya penuh dengan kemunafikan, warna di hidupnya hanya ada hitam, putih, dan sedikit sephia. Ia kehilangan dirinya sendiri di tengah dunianya yang tak memiliki asa. Dan, Jihyun tak sengaja masuk ke dalam dunianya yang hampa tersebut.

Romance/Friendship

I own nothing but the plot. Please no bash the couple and the charas.

**oOo**

"Ide yang kau ambil sudah baik, tetapi lebih baik warna yang berada di motif ini kau ganti dengan warna lain yang lebih cerah, desain ini bagus tetapi kalau warnanya tidak menarik sama saja dengan nol," ujar seorang gadis sambil memperhatikan sebuah hasil desain milik anak didiknya dengan serius. "Kutunggu hasilnya ya, Siwan-ah."

Dengan membalas senyum Siwan ia berbalik badan menuju anak didiknya yang lain, sekedar melihat-lihat pekerjaan mereka dan mengoreksi apabila ada beberapa hal yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan dalam desain mereka.

"_Eonnie_, kalau warna di tiap tepi bangunan ini kuganti dengan warna abu bagaimana? Aku ingin menimbulkan kesan minimalis pada rumah ini," tanya seorang gadis berseragam SMA ketika melihat tutornya mendekat.

Sementara sang tutor yang melihat pekerjaannya tersenyum puas melihat rancangan rumah yang Jung Yoobin buat. "Kau bisa menggunakannya."

_Drrrt drrrt_

"Halo?"

"_**Lama sekali kau mengangkat panggilanku? Ibu guru, apa kau sesibuk itu?" **_tanya suara yang berada di sebrang telepon.

"Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini aku ada jadwal mengajar? Tentu saja aku sibuk, _pabbo_ Hyungsik." Jawab gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil, ia berjalan mengelilingi murid-muridnya yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.

"_**Mana ada guru yang dipanggil 'noona'?"**_ tanya Hyungsik. _**"Atau jangan-jangan mengajar anak SMA adalah salah satu modusmu untuk mendapatkan pacar baru?"**_

Gadis itu melotot, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ada yang memanggilku _noona_?"

"_**Nama pelajar itu Siwan, bukan?"**_ tanya suara itu sambil terkekeh.

"Kau dimana sebenarnya?" gadis itu balik bertanya, ia berjalan menuju daun pintu dan menemukan seperti ada seseorang yang berada di baliknya. "Kau tertangkap basah datang ke tempatku!"

"Oh," Hyungsik terkejut ketika melihat lawan bicaranya di telepon sudah ada di hadapannya, ia mengembangkan senyum manisnya dan segera mengacak-acak rambut gadis tersebut. _**" Nam Jihyun**_."

**oOo**

"Bagaimana bisa kau biarkan dia pergi semudah itu?" teriak Sunggyu pada ponselnya. "Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus segera menemukan si bodoh itu! Apa dia kira kita mencoba untuk membunuhnya sampai-sampai ia melarikan diri seperti itu?!"

Myungsoo, Woohyun dan Sungjong yang sejak awal mendengarkan pembicaraan Sunggyu dengan managernya hanya bisa duduk terdiam, menghela nafas panjang dan memijat pelipis mereka. Hal ini bukanlah hal yang asing bagi mereka, bisa dibilang, semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu, ini sudah menjadi makanan mereka sehari-hari.

"Hubungi aku setelah kau mendapatkan keberadaannya," kata Sunggyu sambil memutuskan panggilan dengan kesal. Ia menghempaskan diri ke sofa, tepatnya di sebelah Sungjong.

"Bagaimana, _hyung_?" tanya Sungjong pelan.

"Seperti yang kau dengar, dia melarikan diri lagi tepat pada hari kita tampil.. Manager-_hyung_ sempat memergokinya menyetir mobil ke arah Myeongdong, tetapi katanya ia terjebak macet dan kehilangan jejak si bodoh itu." Jelas Sunggyu.

"Ah, aku bisa gila apabila ia bersikap seperti itu terus!" pekik Woohyun sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Entah apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh itu.." gumam Myungsoo. "Dia boleh terluka, tapi kita tidak butuh _**Lee Sungyeol**_ yang hancur seperti ini."

**oOo**

"_**Kami memutuskan untuk bercerai, Sungyeol-ah.." gumam ibunya sambil menatap kosong dirinya.**_

_**Sungyeol mendapati dirinya melemparkan tawa sarkastik kepada ibunya sendiri, "cerai.. Ibu bilang?"**_

_**Ibunya tidak merespon, sementara Sungyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Cerai.. Apa kalian memang masih pantas disebut suami-istri sehingga kalian bercerai?! Kalian bahkan sudah tidak bertemu satu sama lain karena kesibukan bisnis masing-masing, kalaupun bertemu kalian bertengkar mengenai masalah wanita atau pria jalang yang kalian miliki!"**_

"_**Sungyeol-ah.." panggil ibunya pelan, tetapi mata Sungyeol benar-benar berkilat marah.**_

"_**Cerai saja, bu! Urus kehidupan kalian masing-masing! Toh, faktanya aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari kalian yang kalian sebut orang tuaku." Sungyeol memalingkan wajahnya, matanya terasa panas. "Biar Daeyeol ikut denganku, dia tidak akan tumbuh dengan baik kalau tetap bersama salah satu diantara kalian."**_

_Siiing_

"_**Hyung, berhenti! Di depan sudah lampu merah!" teriak Daeyeol panik ketika melihat Sungyeol tidak kunjung mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya. "Hyung kumohon! Tenanglah sedikit, jangan terlalu terbawa emosi!"**_

_**Daeyeol menggigit bibirnya, "sebegitu marahnya kah kau sampai kau ingin membuatku mati?!"**_

_**CRAASSHHHHHH**_

"_**H-hyung.."**_

_Siiiing_

"_**Daeyeol sudah meninggal," ujar Myungsoo pelan. "Kecelakaan itu sudah satu bulan terlewati, selama itu juga kau terbaring tak sadarkan diri disini."**_

_**Sungyeol memandang Myungsoo kosong, tubuhnya masih terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan atau bahkan untuk bicara.**_

"_**Ara juga.." Myungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. "Berhenti menjengukmu dua minggu yang lalu, ia sempat bilang padaku.. Kalau ia menyerah, kau tidak akan kunjung sadar lagi."**_

_Siiing_

"TIDAK!" teriak Sungyeol ketika bangun dari mimpi buruknya, ia menghela nafas dan mendapati dirinya menangisi hal yang sama berulang kali ketika terjaga dari tidurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," gumam Myungsoo.

Sungyeol mendapati Myungsoo tengah berbaring di sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku, "sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak kau mulai meracau tidak jelas," gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungyeol sama sekali, "kembalilah ke studio, gladibersih kira-kira tiga jam lagi dimulai."

"Kau saja yang pergi," Sungyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air mineral ke dalamnya, "cari drummer pengganti untuk sementara waktu. Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk menyalahkan diri sendiri?" sindir Myungsoo, ia menutup bukunya dan meletakannya—setengah melempar—ke atas meja. "Atau sibuk bermimpi buruk? Seperti pengecut yang dihantui oleh mimpi buruk?"

"Lebih baik kau diam," desis Sungyeol.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Myungsoo, ia berjalan mendekati dinding apartemen Sungyeol yang dipenuhi tempelan foto—yang pastinya diambil tiga tahun lalu atau lebih. "Sungyeol yang di foto itu, bukan Sungyeol yang sekarang membelakangiku."

Sungyeol mencengkram erat gelasnya, "apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"Membersihkan dirimu dan ikut denganku sekarang, selain itu aku akan memintanya di lain waktu." Jawab Myungsoo enteng sambil terkekeh.

"Kulihat kau menyetujuinya," kekeh Myungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Sungyeol yang kini langsung beranjak menujur kamar mandi.

"Kalau bukan karena kalian sahabatku sejak dulu, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk orang lain sejak aku kehilangan diriku sendiri, tiga tahun yang lalu." Gumam Sungyeol sebelum hilang di balik pintu.

"Tch," desis Myungsoo memandang pintu tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. "Kami sudah kehilangan dirimu, bahkan sebelum kau sadar kau kehilangan dirimu sendiri."

**oOo**

"Kau dan Hyungsik akan menonton konser band hari ini?" tanya Jiyoon dengan wajah curiga, "apa kalian kembali berkencan?"

Jihyun menghela nafas, "menonton konser bersama 'kan tidak harus pasangan, kenapa kalian selalu memberi tatapan curiga setiap aku masih berhubungan baik dengan Hyungsik?!"

"Kalian sudah putus tapi masih sering telepon-teleponan, menonton film dan konser bersama, makan siang dan makan malam bersama, ia selalu mendatangimu di sekolah, kau selalu mengingatkannya jangan lupa makan, menjemputmu di kampus dan blablablabla.. Tentu saja yang seperti itu harus dicurigai! Hubungan macam apa itu?!" ujar Jiyoon panjang lebar dengan nada sewot.

"Kami hanya teman!" sanggah Jihyun sambil menguncir rambutnya asal.

"Teman tapi mesra?"

"Jiyoon!" pekik Jihyun merasa jengah dengan tingkah Jiyoon yang kekanakan.

"Maka dari itu, segera cari pacar agar kau tidak mengganggu Jihyun-ku lagi," ujar suara yang terdengar dari ambang pintu. Jihyun dan Jiyoon menengok ke sumber suara dan mendapati Hyungsik sedang berdiri dengan senyuman manis—yang menyebalkan disana.

"Bahkan dia masuk ke kamarmu seenaknya!" teriak Jiyoon kesal.

**oOo**

"Bagaimana? Apa dia mau datang?" tanya Woohyun begitu melihat Myungsoo datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Melihat Myungsoo hanya menggedikan bahunya, harapan Woohyun pupus begitu saja.

"Dia menyuruhku pergi duluan, tapi entah dia akan datang atau tidak. Yang jelas, dia tidak akan datang untuk gladibersih," jawab Myungsoo.

"Lalu kau meninggalkan dia begitu saja?!" pekik Woohyun kesal, ia tidak percaya Myungsoo bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan entengnya.

"Lalu kau mau aku untuk apa?! Memangnya aku pacarnya sampai harus menunggunya dandan dan yang lainnya?!" balas Myungsoo kesal sambil menarik kerah baju Woohyun, begitupun sebaliknya.

Sungjong hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat adu mulut kedua hyungnya tersebut, "biasanya kalau kalian bertengkar seperti ini, Sungyeol-_hyung_ akan ikut dalam perdebatan kalian.."

"Oh tidak, _maknae_ galau.." gumam Woohyun, ia melepaskan tangannya dari Myungsoo. Myungsoo langsung mendorong Woohyun sehingga ia hampir terjengkang dari sofa.

"_I miss the old Sungyeol-hyung_," gumam Sungjong. "Dia seperti bukan dirinya sendiri."

"Ia bahkan mengakuinya," timpal Myungsoo. "_' Kalau bukan karena kalian sahabatku sejak dulu, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk orang lain, sejak aku kehilangan diriku sendiri, tiga tahun yang lalu.'_ Begitu katanya.."

"Alangkah baiknya kalau ketika koma dulu, ia mati saja." Gumam Woohyun, "ditinggalkan orang yang sudah meninggal, dan ditinggalkan orang yang kehilangan dirinya sendiri.. Jauh lebih sakit ditinggalkan orang yang kehilangan dirinya sendiri."

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, Sunggyu masuk ke dalam dan bersandar di tembok. "Hey, untuk apa kalian memikirkan dia yang bahkan tidak mau bersusah-susah memikirkan kalian?"

"Bagaimanapun juga dia teman kita, _hyung_.." jawab Woohyun. "Aku yakin ini tidak akan lama, ia akan segera kembali."

"Percaya diri sekali," sindir Sunggyu malas. "Ayo, waktunya gladibersih!"

**oOo**

"Akhirnya, aman juga dari cengkraman nenek sihir itu.." keluh Hyungsik ketika akhirnya ia berhasil membawa Jihyun keluar dari tempat tinggalnya.

Jihyun terkekeh, "Jiyoon saja kau sudah mengeluh, bagaimana kalau bertemu dengan Gayoon nanti? Dia bahkan lebih galak dari Jiyoon."

"Benarkah?" Hyungsik mengerutkan dahinya, "kenapa kau kenal dan tinggal bersama nenek sihir macam mereka sih?"

"Karena kami sahabat," jawab Jihyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku mengerti," Hyungsik mengacak rambut Jihyun, "tunggu sebentar, ya.. aku mau membeli sesuatu."

Jihyun memandangi Hyungsik yang menghilang di balik pintu minimarket yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya, ia segera merogoh saku mantelnya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Hyungsik-ah, ada apa?" tanya Jihyun.

"_**Kau mau beli apa? Kita harus jaga-jaga di konser nanti, siapa tahu kita kelaparan.."**_ tanya Hyungsik sambil tertawa kecil.

"Air mineral saja," Jihyun tertawa kecil, "beli saja yang kira-kira kita butuhkan nanti.. Jangan coba-coba membeli _ramyun_ dan berpikir untuk memakannya di konser!"

"_**Hahahaha,"**_ tawa Hyungsik meledak, "_**tentu saja tidak. Baiklah, aku tutup teleponnya ya!"**_

_Pip!_

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Jihyun sambil tertawa kecil. Ia memandangi ponselnya, tiba-tiba sebuah _IM_ dari Jiyoon memenuhi layar ponselnya.

_**Jiyoonie**__ : kau! Jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk melakukan hal-hal yang aneh dengan Hyungsik! Meskipun aku mengenalnya dengan baik, aku masih menaruh rasa curiga sedalam laut merah padanya! . selamat menikmati konsernya!_

"Si bodoh ini.." Jihyun terkekeh membacanya, baru saja ia berniat untuk membalas _IM_ dari Jiyoon, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terperosok jatuh ke tanah dan ponselnya terlempar cukup jauh dari tempatnya.

"Aww.." Jihyun meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap lengannya, ia memandangi seseorang memungut ponselnya dan mendekatinya.

Pria berkacamata itu berperawakan tinggi dan memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus dan berisi, rambutnya rapi dan penampilannya cukup menawan—pria ini paham dengan _fashion _pikirnya, ia mengenakan _wife-beater_ putih polos yang ditimpa oleh _leather jacket_ berwarna hitam, dan _jeans_ hitam yang senada dengan sepatu ketsnya.

"Jangan menggunakan ponsel dengan ceroboh di tengah jalan, " ia menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada Jihyun. "Kalau bukan aku yang menabrakmu, yang terjadi adalah hal yang lebih buruk daripada ini."

Jihyun memandangi lelaki itu dengan tatapan kesal, ia pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf. "Hey! Setidaknya minta maaf dulu padaku baru menasehati! Ya! Kembali!"

Lelaki itu hilang begitu saja di kerumunan orang, Jihyun bangkit dari tempatnya dan mendapati Hyungsik yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket. "Park Hyungsik!"

**oOo**

"Pada akhirnya manusia itu tidak datang juga.." keluh Woohyun sambil memandangi Sungjong yang sedang di _make-up_, "jangan menangis karena _hyung_ itu tidak datang, ya, _maknae_."

Sungjong melotot, "siapa yang menangis!"

"10 menit lagi kita tampil, guys!" seru manager mereka, "ayo semuanya semangat-semangat!"

"Drumnya bagaimana?" tanya Sungjong.

"Kita minta manager-hyung saja." Jawab Myungsoo enteng.

"Yang benar saja!"

**oOo**

"Sudah dimulai, ya?" tanya Jihyun sambil masuk ke dalam _venue_ beriringan dengan Hyungsik yang memimpin menuju _seat_ mereka.

"Sudah, tapi mereka belum membawakan lagu satupun." Jawab Hyungsik.

"Kita duduk dimana?" tanya Jihyun kebingungan, begitupun dengan Hyungsik. "_Seat_ A8 dan A9?"

"Iya," Hyungsik mengangguk, "tapi aku bingung dimana."

"_**Annyeong haseyo, INFINITE imnida!"**_

Jihyun spontan melirik ke arah panggung, benar saja, para personil band INFINITE sudah berada di panggung, siap untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Hyungsik-_pabo_! Mereka sudah mulai!" pekik Jihyun tidak sabar.

"Nah, itu dia!" kata Hyungsik sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk Jihyun. "Ayo, cepat-cepat!"

Baru saja Jihyun mau menyambut tangan Hyungsik, seseorang kembali menabrak dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, sehingga ia terperosok di lantai.

"Ahh.."Jihyun meringis kesakitan, ia langsung bangkit dan melihat seseorang yang menabraknya. "Apa kau tidak lihat disini ada orang? Apa kau harus berlari di jalan sesempit ini?"

Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu, lelaki itu tertawa sarkastik, "kau sebenarnya memiliki masalah apa dengan gravitasi, nona?"

"Sungyeol-_oppa_?" Jihyun melirik ke orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya, mereka sibuk bergumam dan membicarakan tentang Sungyeol. Kenapa tiba-tiba? Sebenarnya Sungyeol itu siapa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan lelaki ini?

Lelaki itu langsung berjalan menuruni tangga _venue_, Hyungsik tidak banyak bertanya dan langsung menuntunnya ke tempat duduk mereka.

Sementara sampai di tempat duduk pun, Jihyun tidak melepaskan pandangannya kepada lelaki aneh yang saat ini berjalan menuju panggung. Begitu ia sampai ke panggung, ia ikut berdiri di samping personil yang lainnya dan mengecek _mic_ yang hendak ia pakai.

"_**Annyeong haseyo, Lee Sungyeol imnida, drummer of INFINITE**_." sapanya dengan lancar, ia mulai berbasa-basi dengan _audience_ dan melemparkan _jokes_ ringan tentang para personil INFINITE lainnya. "_**Yeoreobun, please enjoy this show!**_"

Mereka bersiap-siap untuk memulai konser mereka, sementara Jihyun masih memandangi lelaki yang bernama Sungyeol tersebut dengan penuh keterkejutan. "Yang.. benar saja.."

**oOo**

tbc/stophere?


End file.
